


Emergency Call

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #112: Emergency.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #112: Emergency.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Emergency Call

~

Teddy, wand out, burst in. “James!” he roared.

“Here!”

In Auror mode, Teddy sprinted into the bedroom, expecting to find mayhem. “What’s the emergency— Oh fuck me.”

James was on his back, legs spread, a dildo magically sliding in and out of him. “Actually,” he panted, “I was thinking _you’d_ fuck _me_.” 

Lowering his wand, Teddy stripped. “I can’t just drop everything and come running whenever you’re horny.” 

James bit his lower lip. “And yet—”

Climbing into bed, Teddy extracted the dildo, entering James with one thrust. “Arse,” he growled. 

James grinned, wrapping his legs around him. “Love you, too.” 

~


End file.
